Letters from Sharpay
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Sharpay has a few things to get off her chest...This series may contain hints of different pairings. Letter to Chad up.
1. Creation

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction. They belong to their respective owners.

**Notes**: This series will contain 30 different letters from Sharpay written to the other characters in High School Musical. The series may or may not contain hints of het/slash/femslash/incest you'll be warned before hand of the contents.

* * *

Dear Ryan, 

Something has been bothering me since the beginning of our summer vacation. You don't really believe that I've forgotten and forgiven you for that stunt you pulled, have you? Haha please little brother, don't make me laugh. You should know me better then that.

I created you, Ryan! I, Sharpay Michelle Evans, made you into the man you are today. How do you repay me for that? Befriending that no good, goody-goody Gabriella. Do you really think that she cared for you at all like you were hoping for? Haha, don't make me laugh Ryan. She only acted that way because her precious little boy toy had abandoned her for me!

God, don't get me started on your fascination with Danforth. I heard a lot of interesting things happed. Exchanging clothing? Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything and you decide to skip on informing me of that major detail!

I will never understand your need for approval by those Wild Cat freaks, especially when you have me. I don't regret doing what I did. You know leaving you for Troy. You knew what the plan called for; we discussed it how many times before the summer? I just never thought that you would take it so personally.

Many lines were crossed this summer Ryan and I for one am really disappointed in you. You have a lot to make up for, so you better make it worth my while. Remember, you don't want to get even further on my bad side. I created you Ry, and I can just as easily demolish you.

Your loving sister,  
Sharpay

P.S: Don't even thinking about coming into my room tonight. The door will be locked.


	2. Snow

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction as they belong to their respectuful owners and creators.

**Notes**: This series will contain 30 different letters from Sharpay written to the other characters in High School Musical. The series may or may not contain hints of het/slash/femslash/incest you'll be warned before hand of the contents.  
corbinbleuis4evasexc and lara-xo: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It makes me happy to know people read it and took the time to review even if it's only a few words. Lara-xo I've taken into consideration what you said about the 'Up Next:' thing and it's a good idea ..

So up next will be Sharpay's letter to Gabriella.

And since there are thirty prompts, you are very likely to see more then one letter addressed to a person.

* * *

Dear Daddy, 

Thank you for the wonderful trip you set my friends and I on for Christmas break. I'm glad Ryan and I constantly begging for a trip up north finally paid off. It was certainly an unexpected surprise to be handed ten airplane tickets for New York.

It actually snowed while we were there! I haven't seen snow since, what was it visiting Aunt Cynthia in Vermont when Ryan and I were eight? Wow. Daddy how could you have made me go that long without seeing all the white fluffy snow? You know how much I love snow! Don't you love me anymore?

Oh you know I'm only kidding Daddy. I know you love me.

But anyway back to the trip. The snow was even more gorgeous at night! You should have seen it Daddy. The way that the lights reflected off it was truly a sight to behold. The group acted like they were five-year-olds. We had gone to Central Park and Jason thought it would be a good idea to make a snowman. Yeah, he's an idiot. The girls and I went off to make snow angels while the guys bombarded Jason with snowballs. Although in the end we did make a snowman or two. I still refuse to forgive Chad for making my snow angel into a snow devil. Can you believe the nerve of him? Giving m poor angel horns, a pitchfork and a pointy tail.

Humph, I certainly showed him. The others helped me to bury him in the snow. Troy and Ryan held him down while the girls and I covered him completely with the snow Jason and Zeke provided for us. It was a pretty exciting trip minus a few fights that had occurred. I swear to you they weren't my fault either...the others just usually started them.

I love you Daddy. Thank you.

Your precious little Princess,  
Sharpay


	3. Forget

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this piece of fiction. It's for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes**: Letter Three. I've pretty much chosen which prompt will be going with a person, except for my three Writer Choices. So if you'd like a see a letter to someone, leave it in a review with the prompt you'd like the letter to center around.

Next letter addressed to **Troy**.

* * *

Dear Gabriella Montez, 

I guess I could always start out by apologizing for my actions. I'm sure you didn't mean to take the one person that I was truly interested in. Or to steal my part in the musical. It was purely all a coincidence and you hadn't been trying to ruin my life in a matter of only a month.

And yet you managed to make my life a living hell in such a short span of time.

Now I'm willing to forgive you for the wrongs that you have created in my life, so long as you are willing to forget everything that I have done. You have to understand that this isn't the easiest thing in the world for me to do. I do not issue apologizes left and right. In fact I am usually the one on the receiving end of the apology.

But I suppose...I did feel a little remorse for my actions at Lave Springs. I hadn't expected the entire student body to accompany Troy for the job Fulton had offered him. I certainly hadn't expected you to show up as a new lifeguard either.

We have our differences. You don't like me and you certainly know that I didn't like you upon meeting you. Maybe some day we could even put those differences aside and become...friends.

Never mind that may be pushing things a little far.

What do you say Gabriella? Let's forgive and forget everything that's happened between us.

Sincerely,

Sharpay Evans


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer****: **If you recognize the character then I obviously don't own them. I only own the HSM movies and a I 3 Chad pillow that I won't be giving up anytime soon, so ha!

**Author notes**: I am so sorry you guys had to wait this long for this little. I kind of forgot I was also posting this here as well as at my livejournal...I'm so sorry. To make up for it I'm hoping to have two additional letters for you and you know what I want you guys to decide who you would like those letters addressed to. They could be anyone Sharpay has written too yet or someone she has already addressed. Again I'm really sorry you had to wait.

Next two letters are your choice...please review and let me know who you would like to see.

* * *

Dear Troy,

This is a bit...off, but I wanted to ask something.

Do you remember anything from when we were younger? Before the whole Gabriella fiasco and before we went our separate way?

I do.

I remember the first time we meet. Chad had just dipped the end of my ponytail into some blue paint, I was just about to smack him over the head with my coloring book when you came and apologized for him. You even went on to invite Ryan and I a chance to seat at your table. I kind of feel bad for not accepting, but I was still mad about what Danforth had done.

How about the time our families got together for that picnic? We were all ten at the time, but I remember it like yesterday. The four of us had so much fun that day but then again that's when everything changed. You know I still blame Danforth for every thing don't you? If it weren't for him we would probably still be friends, but then again maybe not.

Maybe it would have happened anyway, even without Chad telling you that my liking you was disgusting and caused you to dislike me. Maybe you would have come to that conclusion on your own and rejected me anyway. Or maybe not.

Who knows? That's in the past now, a mere memory locked away too never be thought of again. Well here's to our once friendship Troy.

Yours truly,

Sharpay...

_P.S...I miss you._


	5. Affair

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters. Seriously I only own the HSM dvds and a 'I heart Chad' pillow that I will not give up willingly.

**Author Notes**: Letter number 5 to Chad and hinting to my OTP(one true pairing) within the High School Musical world! Yes I ship ChadxSharpay, haha. Written for D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S who asked for one written to Chad to either 'Games' or 'Affair', this one happens to be Affair. 'Games' may still be used later on the route. Also please remember that these aren't in any chronological order, but they do take place after High School Musical 2.

Also to xJamey; I would love to write a letter from Troy to Sharpay(yes I like that pairing as well.) but as these are all letters from Sharpay to certain people I can't do that...though I may do something like having the peoples responses in a different story. I'll think about it.

Next Letter to be addressed to Taylor.

* * *

Dear Danforth,

I wanted to be sure but are you still meeting me this weekend? Ryan finally got the nerve to ask Taylor out on a date, thanks to yours truly. I hope you're happy. I really despise lying to my brother, but if this is the only way to actually see each other then I guess I can't really help it can I.

One day we're going to have to face the music, have you never watched a movie? Lying never leads to anything good. The others are going to find out sooner or later about this. You know how quickly rumors fly around this school.

Before you ask, I don't really care what the mindless idiots at school think of us. I'm just thinking of you, ok. I bet that drew a large smile to your lips, huh? Well go ahead and smile you big haired idiot. Be happy that I actually care about you and that I'm not trying to ruin your life any more.

Don't forget to text me later and let me know so I can arrange every thing. I'll have to make sure my parents are occupied as well. Heaven forbid they find out about our affair...I'll never hear the end of it.

XoXo

Sharpay


End file.
